Life Through A Song
by Ms.PrettyInPink
Summary: Life's emotions can always be mirrored through song.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers, I have lots of fun using them in my stories though! Woohooo for me!

**Plot:** Song's that reflect what each of the ranger's is going through. Pretty self-explanatory.  Tommy wasn't the only one suffering when that letter was read. 

**Timeline:** Right after Tommy got the letter...meaning a few months after Kim left.

** A/N: **OMG! Guess whose back?! I know, its crazy, but I missed writing, so I decided to get back to it. I really hope you like it, the few installments should be up very soon! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Tommy Rest In Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tommy nor do I own Saliva's "Rest in Pieces" I just incorporate them into my writing, so enjoy! And **REVIEW!**

Pain.  It was almost unbearable.  Tommy looked up at the punching bag dangling in front of him.  It almost seemed to mock him.  Looking around the Juice Bar, it was empty and dark, except for in the middle, where he stood. He felt completely empty at the moment. 

**Look at me; my depth perception must be off again,**

**Coz' this hurts deeper than I thought it did,**

**It has not healed with time...**

**It just shot down my spine.**

He'd have to thank Ernie later on.  The man willingly let Tommy just sit at the counter for hours, and when Tommy quietly asked to stay after closing, the man said yes without hesitation.  Each part of the place reminded him of _her_. He looked over to the far corner of the floor, where the balance beam stood. 

**You look so beautiful tonight,**

**Remind me how you laid us down,**

**And gently smiled,**

**Before you destroyed my life...**

It seemed to mock him now. '_Its not going to work out Tommy._' He could hear it whisper softly.  Her voice floated in his head, and he closed his eyes, willing it to go away. '_I've found someone else.'_  It persisted on talking. He shook his head furiously. 

**Would you find it in your heart,**

**To make this go away,**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

"I loved you!" he screamed.  The echo around him was deafening. He dropped his head, wishing for it to swallow him whole. "I loved you," he whispered again. 

**Would you find it in your heart,**

**To make this go away,**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

Looking up again, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.  He needed to stay focused; he was the leader of the Power Rangers! He needed to stay strong for not himself, but for them. He couldn't let this affect him, not in a way he would be able to show at least.  He looked at the punching bag again.  The fluorescent light glinted off the red and vinyl, almost blinding him.  He swung wildly at the offending object, only to miss and fall forward.  

**Look at me; my depth perception must be off again,**

**You got much closer than I thought you did,**

**I'm in your reach,**

**You held me in your hands...**

He fell onto the matted floor.  On his hands and knees, he closed his eyes once more, hearing her voice reciting what he had read.  _'I want us to stay friends Tommy.' _He hit the floor with his fist, trying to take out his frustration, but it didn't help. He pushed himself to be on his knees and tried to focus on something else, anything else to lift his crushed spirit. 

**But could you find it in your heart,**

**To make this go away,**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

"I need you." He said softly. He ran a hand through his now tangled mane and sighed. "I need you so badly Kimberly." He murmured to himself over and over again, rocking on his knees a bit. 

**Would you find it in your heart,**

**To make this go away,**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

He got up slowly. He was alone, empty, and hurt.  He walked over to the steps leading toward the juice bar and sat down on them.  He was haunted by images of Kimberly running through the door to meet him.  The many times he had been late in meeting her for a date, or to train.  He put his hands over his face and tightly shut his eyes. 

**Could you find, could you find in your heart?**

**(Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)**

**Could you find, could you find in your heart?**

** (Could you find, could you let me rest in pieces)**

Tommy Oliver sat on the stairs and did something he had only done a few times in his life. He let out a strangled cry of anguish and began to sob like a child. 


	3. An Author's Note

**A/N: **Alright well, at the moment I am having problems with FF.net and their formatting. It keeps screwing the story up, Im working on it, and hopefully it'll be ok, I'm sorry if reading the story becomes a pain but trust me, I'm working on fixing it!

THANK YOU! And please read it!

*hugz*

Ms.Pretty*In*Pink


End file.
